


Defunct

by PinkAxolotl85



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Autistic Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Connor whump, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkAxolotl85/pseuds/PinkAxolotl85
Summary: Android Goretober Three – Corrupted CodingRK800 has only a single AI unit, therefore, Connor’s very low on the software support list of CyberLife, and the moment he does get an update, it breaks him.





	Defunct

**Author's Note:**

> Hhh whenever I write Connor I always write him with autism in mind because I’m autistic too, but unless it’s used as a point or part of a description or something in the fic, I’ll just leave the tag out, implied but never stated.
> 
> (Um, flashing light warning?? idk it's not really flashing more juttering but it's there so I might as well say something idk)

     It had been a coding update from CyberLife.

     Because as much as Androids fought for their own rights, the right to be equal to humans they had fundamental differences. Humans become old, Androids become outdated.

     But new frames are coming out all the time. Frames, no AI implemented in, a body without a ‘brain’. The actual creation of new Android ‘children’ or original AI was intensely restricted and controlled now.

     It was only recently new AI life was allowed to be created at all, and only under heavy watch from Androids, of course.

     RK900’s were the last ‘adult’ AI’s created, ones made and designed for a single job, pre-revolution.

     But being outdated, that was hardware orientated, if an Android wasn’t top of the line they could easily get by with hardware and frames years old. Software though, was a high-speed nightmare for Androids.

     Just like how computers got updates, new systems, and apps got bug fixes, so did Androids.

     And of course, the largest line a company’s got is going to be worked on first. Help the largest population of Androids then work down, setting out updates and fixes for line after line of Android.

     All except Connor, because Connor, whilst being in an RK800 line of over two hundred frames, he was the only AI unit in the line. A single Android.

     Connor never got any software updates for himself.

     He got generic ones, fixes for coding shared by all Androids, fixes so mediocre and generally unnecessary sometimes he thought he might as well not waste the time figuring out download routes. They changed nothing about how well he worked.

     Hank had been forced to hear him gripe and groan about new features to the internet, or AI functions, or add-ons and new hardware he could never hope to run as the drivers for them weren’t available for him. His BIOS already two generations old.

     The software for newer ones unsupported for his frame.

     He could easily transfer into an RK900 frame, he was compatible, it was the direct improvement of his current one. Even better it was _supported_ and with around a thousand active units it was high on the list of ‘important frames to keep up to date.’

     But RK900’s were still top of the range and cost more than Hanks entire house four times over.

     So, obviously, out of the question.

     And he couldn’t transfer into any other frame, not if he wanted to keep his ‘police specific frame unit worker’ note in the DPD files.

     A note that let him into scenes, work unaccompanied, show people he was dedicated and so many more things. Transferring out of this RK800 frame would also remove dozens upon dozens of frame-specific functions, limiting his work even more.

     That was also completely out of the question.

     He was stuck. A forgotten machine. Irrelevant under RK900 frames.

     So, when one day at work Nines sent him a file and news articles, ones he couldn’t find himself with outdated internet systems, it felt like an early creationday gift.

 

**‘CyberLife loses case for removing support for Androids who cannot afford newer frames’**

_CyberLife was accused and found guilty of deliberately stopping support to certain more dated Android frames and systems._

_This, as ruled earlier this year, is now considered illegal without offering such Androids free, newer, and supported frames. Android activist group UWA say leaving an Android in an unsupported frame is ‘abhorrent’ and ‘leaving them to rot’ also saying it should be treated as ‘premeditated murder’._

_CyberLife ignored this previous years ruling and continued to stop supporting frames, not notifying affected Androids or releasing any statement._

_No direct death has been attributed to this lack of support, but it has undoubtedly caused many Androids damage and strife._

_CyberLife has been forced to offer now confirmed unsupported and defunct AI unit’s new frames or re-establish their support immediately, updating their systems to new frame standards within an allotted time frame. Along with monetary compensation to these Androids, the amount of which is currently unknown._

**_Currently unsupported frames taken from a CyberLife statement:_ **

_BV500, JB100, RK200, KW500, HJ400, HK400, PB600, RK800, ST200, TE600, VX500, ZT200_

 

     And suddenly Connor mattered again.

     It had been maybe a month more of no news, no updates, nothing apart from the ‘apology’ notice all the Androids forced into non-support had been sent from CyberLife. And the base immediate fifty thousand each got as compensation.

     Hank had immediately picked Connor up and spun him around when he heard that, both of them grinning to each other.

     Connor had been in the break room when he got an update notice, sipping thirium from a plastic cup, holding something of a conversation with Gavin, the man now at least bearable to be around with Nines as his partner.

     It had poked at the back of his processor; his elated smile only faltering slightly at the download and install time; thirty-six hours. Not a quick update he could have done in-between work.

     Backlogging it he’d set up a scheduled time when it would run. Plenty of time to get home, notify Hank, notify the DPD of tomorrows absence, and easily set himself up charging.

     He’d felt ecstatic, hands already up near his chest, flapping slightly up and down, trying not to draw too much attention from those still on duty, forgetting about Gavin in front of him completely, simply letting the human be confused.

     Nines would relay the information to the Detective later anyway.

     Thirty-six hours later and when he opened his eyes and pulled out his charger it was almost like nothing had changed, but he could _feel_ it.

     Dozens of new drivers, his AI tracking no longer having slight jolts; delays in transmitting, new updates and improvements to RK800 specifications, bringing him one step closer to contending with Nines.

     Faster, sharper, that’s how it felt.

     Hank had seen him ‘wake up’, and after a few minutes to let him get his bearings had run a hand through his hair from where he sat next to him on the sofa.

     Connor had leaned into it instantly, smiling and letting Hanks hand rest on him, the palm and fingers feeling so _close_ , so _there_.

     No longer being muffled ‘points of contact’ info dumped on him. Systems actually taking the time to sort each one out, taking a shorter amount of time whilst importing more data.

     He’d felt warm.

 

Then his audials sc̵r̕eam͞ed.

 

     Ch̢oking out a cry his hands i͜nstan͝tl̶y went to gasp at his ears.

     His own choke̶s a҉nd gasps made ̧th͝e screech̴ing static and pops increase, feeling like iţ w͢a͞s ̡bu̧rning his ͝ears, pou̢ring acid thr̵ough th͝e̡m.

     Hank was instantly in ̧front of͢ him,͜ mouth movin̨g and͢ ey̸es full̷ ̴of concern. Connor couldn͝’t hear an͘ything he ͞w̵as saying though, no ̨calming͟ words rea͜ch̴ing him. H͏anks vo̧ice only regi̵s͞tering ̷as squealin̷g me̴tal

     Shut up ̡ _sh͟ut up_ **stop ͠talkin͘g** **_Shut Up_**

****

     Vision tor͝e a҉s ͘he loo̢ked down, maligned and sharp, flashing and catchi̕ng in his mind. It made him nauseous, gurgl̴ing and choking in the back of his throat͘ as audials pop̶ped.

     He’d shut ̷his eyes ̛tigh̴tly,̴ but the coding ̡kept being send, ̛co̶rrupted vision̴s of bla̸ckn̡ess. ̧Multicoloured sickeni̧ng͟ ҉squares of flashing and jagged lines.

     Haltin͞g ̢a juddering.

     Mi̡nd….. Fuzzy.

 

 

N̶͠ew̴̵…

                D̶̡͢͝r̨͟͞i҉͏͞v͏̵̵̨̛e̵͟͜͠ŗs͏͘

 

 

    Tr҉̨͟y̕į͡n͟g̴̡͝ ̨͞t҉̸o͏͘…̵

 

                                                                                                  Ş̧̡̡͟t̶̵̴̕͢͝u̸͜͟͡tt͏̸̨̨͘̕͢͞e͏̸̴͜͡r̵̷̛͟͟͝

 

        T̕͘͡͠͏҉o̵̶̶̢͢͞҉҉̵̷̶̨̧̕͟͟͝

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                             l҉̷̷̵̴̨̢̨̛̣̣̣̜̼̺͔͈̼͖̻͕͚̣̭̯̣̹̯̻̭̟̺̫͍͎̲̭͎̞̞̲̩̳̣̫̰̤̖̖͚̻̗͔͕͎͇̻̰̞͉͓̮͍͔̳̬͓̣̰̯͙̪̰̞͕̪̠̣͕͙̞̳̮̪̦͘͟͢͟͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅi̸̴͏̵̨̡͝͝͝͏̵̴̧̨̕͜͞͝͝҉̣͈̦͔̲̲̳͚̻͚͎̞̤͈͈̪̜̝̗̣͖͇̰̭̖̙͚̲̱̦̣͍̙̠̼̬̼͎͙̗̝͔̯̬͔̫͙̩̦̗̟̼͍f͏͘҉̴̸̸̶̵̨̛̺̼͎͓͚̰̖̘̘̠̼̬̥̲̫͙͎̮̲̙̼̭̬̞̖̦̟̼͕̤͕̪͉͉͙̹̪̟̯̣̘͚̞͖͘͞ͅe̶̷̢̡̢̨͘̕͜͠͡͝͏̨̢̘̤̪̟͓̻̳̖͖͔͖̟̣̺̠͉̟͖̹̜̻̠̣͓̤̝̲̗̮̲̻ͅͅ…̸̵̶̨̡̧͡͏̷̶̨̡̨̨̛̘̭̣͍̩̯̪͓͘͢͢͞͝͞͝

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**‘Rushed updates made by CyberLife after new court order to re-support old frames have caused the deaths of thousands of Androids, many more in critical care, only a few being able to be ‘de-fragmented’ ‘**

_More in the article below…_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hhh I’ve got a fuked concept of time (thanks autism) I literally have an inability to organise or prioritise so picking one fic a day for like 30 days wasn’t a good choice ; ; Sorry if some come a bit later than normal, I’m trying best to keep up but please keep this in mind.
> 
> Sorry if this feels rushed and the tenses janky ; ;


End file.
